marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystic Comics Vol 1 5
Antagonists: * Al * Steve * Vannie Other Characters: * ** ** Jund * Mickey * (Dan's father) Races and Species: * | StoryTitle2 = The Tempest | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = Cappy and his daughter Jane are out at sea when their boat is capsized by a massive storm. Washed ashore on an island, Cappy grasps for a strange bracelet. When he vocally wishes that he could save his drowning daughter the amulet begins to glow and suddenly the Super-Slave -- a powerful genii -- appears and rescues the sea lost girl and returns her to shore. The Super Slave explains who he is, and that whenever they need his help they just need make a wish and he will come to their aid before disappearing back into the bracelet. Exploring the island, they come across a shack and try to get aid from the person inside. The man in the shack turns out to be notorious criminal and his gang. When they attempt to subdue Cappy and his daughter, Cappy summons the Super Slave. The crooks are no match for the super-powered genii, however the Super Slave is forced to stop when Jane is captured and her life threatened. Cappy is then ordered to send the genii away and he is soon locked up in a room with his daughter. Cappy then comes up with a solution to save themselves with the Super Slave without getting injured. Summoning their super-powered protector, Cappy orders him to shrink down in size and surprise the crooks. The Super-Slave easily beats the crooks into submission and rescues Cappy and Jane. As they exit the cabin, Cappy spots the ship "Mary J", owned by a notorious rum runner and tells his daughter that they are in for a lot more trouble. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Cappy * Jane Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = The Discovery in the Volcano | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Harold De Lay | Inker3_1 = Harold De Lay | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = Geologist Bob Roland and his fiancee Carol are exploring the mountains of a Mexican town that is threatened by volcanic activity. Their explorations take them into a cavern where they are ambushed by flaming men who take them prisoner and take the couple to their leader: The Sub-Earth Man. The Sub-Earth Man tells them that he and his flame people ruled the Earth millions of years ago however as the Earth began to cool they were forced to retreat below the surface. Now, having broken through the Earths crust they intend to break free and invade the surface world. Bob, feigning cowardice, offers to help them in order to trick the Sub-Earth Man and his minions into destroying themselves. To this end, he tricks them into digging up through the Earth directly under the ocean in exchange for their freedom. The Sub-Earth Man complies and as Bob and Carol escape the tunnels they are flooded with water. The Sub-Earth Man is furious over being betrayed and begins to cause increased volcanic activity. Bob and Carol meanwhile have lined the cavern into the Sub-Earth Man's domain with TNT and blast it shut ending his threat. Bob however, is not convinced that this is the last they have heard of the Sub-Earth Man. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = Introducing the Terror | Writer4_1 = Phil Sturm | Penciler4_1 = Syd Shores | Penciler4_2 = George Klein | Inker4_1 = George Klein | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = Dr. John Storm is working in his office late one night when his lab is invaded by a massive ape. He is surprised when his dog Rex's face changes into a skull like appearance and savagely attacks the ape. Although Rex manages to kill the ape, the pet is mortally wounded as well. Interested in this transformation, Storm examines the dogs corpse and extracts the enzyme in it's blood that triggered the transformation. Meanwhile, outside, a storm rages outside as a man races to a costume party in his car. A bolt of lightning causes his car to crash and the drive is seriously wounded and struck with amnesia. Coming up to the Storm residence. With the mans life fleeting, Dr. Storm would resolve that the only way to save his life would be to inject him with the serum he created from his dogs blood, theorizing it will give this man enhanced strength. As this experiment is going on, some crooks call on Dr. Storm to force him into use his scientific and medicinal skills for their criminal organization. Storm refuses and as he is being roughed up, the man from the accident revives and upon seeing his savior being attacked becomes angry. This anger triggers a transformation that turns that man into a grim skull faced creature that the crooks call the "Terror". While the Terror kills all of Storm's attackers, the scientist has been mortally wounded and upon his death the Terror vows to use his newfound powers to fight crime. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Greco * Greco's henchmen Other Characters: * Gigantic Ape * Rex, faithful pet Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle5 = The Legend of the Blackfeet | Writer5_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler5_1 = Peter Alvarado | Inker5_1 = Peter Alvarado | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = An Indian brave of the Blackfeet tribe with black paint on his face drives off a Comanche raiding party, saving a wagon train including Malcolm Lyons and his family. Malcolm dubs him a Black Marvel. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Mrs. Lyons Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** ** | StoryTitle6 = Garvey Lang | Writer6_1 = George Kapitan | Penciler6_1 = Harry Sahle | Inker6_1 = Harry Sahle | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = Satan summons his agent the Black Widow before him and orders her to bring him the soul of criminal Garvey Lang, a task that the Black Widow promises to carry out. In the land of the living, the Kingston rail road is attacked by some of Lang's men who cause a massive railroad accident so that they can loot the train of its valuables. The Black Widow starts her task of collecting Garvey's soul by using her powers to influence one of his men into attempting to take over leadership of Garvey's gang. Garvey then shoots the man dead for his attempt. Later the Black Widow appears before another one of Garvey's gang who is bringing a collection of $250,000 to his boss. He is frightened by her appearance, but when he tries to tell Garvey about the "spook" he saw, Garvey shoots him dead as well. To his surviving gangsters, Lang tells them to get ready for a masquerade party that he is throwing for them all. The Black Widow makes an appearance at the party and uses her female charms to get Garvey alone. Revealing her true identity, she gives him her widows mark killing him and teleports away before the other gang members can catch her. Back in Hell, Black Widow is commended by Satan for a job well done. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Sam * Joe Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle7 = The Poisoned Children | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis7 = Moon Man is in his private penthouse reading the paper. Upon spotting the cover story about 35 orphans being struck ill due to food poisoning, he suspects Boss McCool -- the man who purchased the meat -- of buying poor quality meat and pocketing the remaining money. Going to the home of Mcool's secretary, he frightens the girl so bad she faints allowing him to take her purse and flee into the night. Returning to his home, Moon Man finds a receipt for the meat and notes that it was heavily discounted. Going to the orphanage, Moon Man inspects the meat, confirming his suspicion that it has gone rancid. Paying a visit to McCool directly, he arrives just as his secretary is telling him about her previous encounter. When Moon Man attempts to confront McCool he is forced to flee due to the fact that McCools men outnumber him. Seeing the secretary as a weak link, he follows her home and confronts her again. He convinces the frightened girl to sign a full confession implicating McCool in purposely buying tainted meet and then goes to collect him. Finding McCool's residence empty, the Moon Man finds a rail schedule and rushes off to the train station. There he catches McCool as he attempts to take a train out of town, beating him into submission and tossing him out of the train. Moon Man then takes McCool and the confession to the police and the following day he remarks at the front page story tells of McCool's arrest. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle8 = The Story of Mark Todd | Writer8_1 = Bob Davis | Penciler8_1 = Bob Davis | Inker8_1 = Bob Davis | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis8 = The war effort in Europe is taking heavy hits as Poland, Denmark, Norway, Holland, Belgium and France are captured by Nazi forces, leaving the Allies to wonder if the Nazis are using a secret weapon to secure their victories. Meanwhile, out on a cruise ship on the Mediterannian, Mark Todd spots a Nazi U-Boat attempting to attack their ship. Diving overboard, Todd transforms into the Blazing Skull and redirects a torpedo away from their boat, saving the crew from certain death. Returning to his cabin, Todd finds a telegram from his colleague Powell asking him to sneak into Berlin as he has important information. Changing back into the Blazing Skull, Todd jumps ship and is soon picked up by a French spy who helps smuggle him into Berlin for his meeting with Powell. Although his papers are identified as forgeries by the Gestapo, Todd manages to escape and smuggle himself into Nazi Germany. There he meets with Powell and learns that the Nazis are using an enervating gas that increases the strength of shells. However, the only person who knows how the technique works is a scientist named Metzer. Getting the location of the secret lab, Todd once more goes into action as the Blazing Skull manages to kill Metzer and destroy his lab. Before he can escape, the Blazing Skull is captured and taken prisoner where he is tortured. Todd refuses to scream and when Hitler himself comes to visit, Todd's harsh recriminations cause the Fuhrer to break down in tears and need to be led away. That evening the Blazing Skull breaks free and escapes into the night. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Metzer * Powell Races and Species: * ** | Notes = | Trivia = Perhaps Metzer's Enervating GasSkull story was used by the BundAmerica Comics#5(8/41)Captain America 3rd story--called Sleeping Gas in that story and in various Gas/Vapor Guns used by Timely Comics Nazis(like Countess Mara). | Recommended = | Links = }}